


Words

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Its pretty cute I think, Kissing, Love Poems, M/M, Magnus and Alec just making out lots, Magnus and Alec living together, Magnus and Alec sharing a bed, Malec Fluff, Malec romance, Poetry, Romance, Sweet Magnus, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Magnus Bane had collected through the centuries, his fondest by far, was poetry. And his favorite thing to do with his vast, memorized, collection, was to share it with Alec. </p><p>Sappy love stuff between Malec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

When you’ve lived as long as Warlocks do you tend to collect a few things. Possessions, knowledge, experience. Magnus Bane had collected many things over the centuries but, of everything, his fondest by far was poetry. Living through eras with as eloquent diction as Magnus had, had given the warlock a love of literature; with the way humans could weave words, stringing them together like stars that you could taste. And his favorite thing to do with his vast, memorized, collection, was to share it with Alec. 

In the mornings, before either of them had fully left their dreams, Magnus liked to recite his favorite poems to his favorite person. And he knew Alec loved it because he always smiled and looked like he could purr from pleasure. There was nothing more adorable than a sleepy Alec in love. 

Magnus watched the young Nephilim roll over in their shared bed, hair spiked in all directions, long limbs splayed softly among the blankets as the boy slept. Magnus watched the Shadow Hunter with a smile as he crept closer, closing the distance between them underneath the sheets, so that he could lay closer beside him, to feel his warmth. Alec mumbled his boyfriends name and sent a searching hand to find Magnus’, the Lightwood twining their fingers together happily when it was found. 

The boy was drifting between sleep and wakefulness and Magnus watched Alec’s chest rise and fall, his dark eyelashes flutter, and his slow, sleepy smile, with such contentedness he didn’t feel he had enough room in his chest for air. Raising his loves hand to his lips, he whispered.

“How terrible it is, to remember, that once – not quite so long ago, my mouth had never known the taste of your name.”

Alec hummed in appreciation and turned his head towards where Magnus was lounging beside him and tugged on his hand so that the Warlock came and lay down on his chest. 

“Tell me another one.”

Magnus obliged, leaving trails of kisses over Alec’s skin as he spoke, beginning at the Nephilim’s wrist so his last words were spoken with his lips pressed to his loves neck. 

“I love you much (most beautiful darling) more than anyone on earth and I like you better than everything in the sky.”

Alec was breathless, the way he often was Magnus did this to him, his heart beating hard in his chest at the words being whispered into his skin. Magnus was still kissing at his neck and Alec closed his eyes in bliss as he recited his own poem that he had memorized in anticipation of this, one of their most favored morning routines. 

“I apologize if sometimes I kiss you one too many times, it is not my fault that your lips seem to always present me with an invitation.”  
Magnus lifted his head, with a proud smile, to look at his smug looking boyfriend.

“Alexander, did you memorize that for me?” 

Alec only smiled and tugged Magnus down for a kiss, before mumbling against the Warlocks lips so that he could taste his words and know that he meant them. 

“I love you Magnus. More than I have the words to say.” 

Magnus knew thousands of poems, each of them delicate and as beautiful as the eyes he was staring into, but in that moment all he could say was, “I love you too Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first poem used in this was written by Phi Dean Vulpe I’m pretty sure they have a tumblr but I’m not sure what it is. The second was written by E.E Cummings and the third is written by E.V I don’t know who that is but that’s all the information I have for it but yeah the credit for those poems obv go to them.


End file.
